His Pain, Her Guilt
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: For the past week Lucy has been haunted by the same terrible nightmare. Her best friend saved her and now she's pained with a crushing guilt that she just can't get over. Will her best friend and brother be alright? *Complete*


**Random idea that came to me, if people like it I'll consider continuing this as a story but for now it shall stay a one-shot! As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. The smut would be outrageous haha. But anyway, on with the show. I give you, His Pain, Her Guilt! Leave a review if you enjoyed :)**

A loud scream ripped from her lungs as she shot up in her bed, sweat and tears pouring down her face as she tried, with little succession, to calm her racing heart. It had been that dream again, the one that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. Why was she forced to relive this nightmare every time she shut her eyes to sleep? What had she done to deserve such a thing? Living with the guilt was enough wasn't it? Apparently not. Sighing, the woman wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand before slowly climbing out of her bed towards her bathroom. Hitting the light switch, the woman looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her shoulder length blond hair hung loose and lifeless, her doe brown eyes dull and void of any emotion but sorrow. Sighing softly, she peeled herself out of her pink nightshirt and plain white cotton shorts before turning her shower on full blast. Once the water was the perfect temperature the climbed in and allowed the water to run down her body as she tried to scrub the feeling of guilt and shame from her skin. It seemed no matter how hard she scrubbed she just couldn't wash away the guilt she felt. Why did her have to push her out of the way, it she be her laying in that hospital bed, not him. Her best friend in the entire world, Erik "Cobra" Vivas.

Once her body was clean and her hair washed, Lucy stepped out of her shower before wrapping a towel tightly around her body. As she left her bathroom, she made a beeline to her tiny kitchen and started the coffee pot that she had prepped the night before. She knew it was going to be a long day, but she figured she'd better look her best if she was going to go visit her best friend in the hospital. After all, Macbeth would be there shortly to pick her up. Since the accident the two toned haired man rarely left her side unless it was to sleep. And shockingly enough, Macbeth hadn't been sleeping much as of late, which was quite strange for him. It was more rare to see the man awake than asleep.

After starting her coffee Lucy made her way back towards her bedroom, Macbeth knew to just use the spare key he had and walk in when he got here. After grabbing a fresh pair of undergarments from her dresser, Lucy slipped on the plain black lacy bra and panties before making her way to the closet. Deciding to forego her usual choice of short mini skirt and crop top, Lucy grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and a solid black T-shirt. After slipping them on the made her way back to her kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before sitting on her couch to wait for Macbeth. He wasn't normally late but her wasn't the most punctual man in Fiore either. Sighing, Lucy placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her and took out her sleek purple phone and typed her password in. No new messages, no missed calls, nothing. It was actually quite surprising to say the least. Normally when she woke up she had at least fifteen texts from her two favorite boys and at least a few missed calls from them. But this morning, there was nothing. Lucy couldn't help but be disappointed.

A soft knock on her door roused Lucy from her thoughts and she quickly stood to see who was at her door. Looking through the peephole, Lucy let out a sigh before opening her door, revealing her other best friend, Macbeth.

"You know, you have a key for a reason, Macbeth. You really don't need to knock every time you come over, you know.", Lucy sighed as she stepped aside, inviting him inside.

"I know, Luce, but I can't help it. Call it a habit. How'd you sleep", Macbeth shrugged slightly. He could tell she hadn't slept very well. It didn't take a genius to see that she was a mess. The purple bruise-like bags under her eyes, her eyes lacking their natural spark. Her million dollar smile was missing, in his eyes, Lucy just didn't look right when she wasn't smiling.

"I hardly slept at all, I keep reliving that day every time I close my eyes, Macbeth. It should have been me", Lucy replied softly, her voice cracking with unshed tears. She refused to let her tears fall in front of one of her closest friends. It had only been a week since the accident and Lucy knew he didn't blame her one bit for what had happened. She was like Macbeth and Cobra's baby sister, they'd never let anything or anyone hurt her. Even if it meant they themselves were the ones that got hurt in the process of protecting her. She loved them and it hurt her so much to see one of them in pain. Especially if it was because of her.

"It wasn't your fault, sis. I don't blame you and neither does Cobra, you know that.", Macbeth said softly before pulling her into his arms. He never liked seeing Lucy upset, it hurt him worse than any physical pain ever could. He knew she blamed herself for what had happened but if Cobra hadn't beaten him to it, he would have done the same thing and pushed her out of the way of that truck. He would have taken the blow and he'd be in the hospital instead of Cobra. But the bastard had beat him to it.

"I know you don't blame me, and neither does Cobra. But it still hurts, I don't like seeing either one of you and pain and now Cobra's hurt because of me.", Lucy wailed, her tears finally freely flowing down her cheeks once again. Pulling back from Macbeth, Lucy once again wiped the tears from her eyes. She lifted her gaze and looked into those beautiful ruby eyes of one of her closest friends before nodding her heard sternly.

"You good to go now? Because I know we've got an impatient one eyed bastard waiting for us", Macbeth smirked before offering his hand to the blond.

Steeling her resolve, Lucy nodded her head firmly again before taking his hand. The two walked side by side to her front door and slowly made their way towards Magnolia General Hospital. It wasn't a long walk by any means, fifteen minutes at best. Which wads a good thing, seeing as Lucy couldn't drive and Macbeth couldn't get a license with his narcolepsy. Their walk was made in a comfortable silence, both parties lost in their thoughts of their brother and best friend.

One the duo reached the entrance of the hospital, they made their way to the front desk and waited for the nurse to notice them. Neither of them uttering a word to make their presence known, they'd wait patiently like everyone else in the lobby. When the nurse finally noticed them, she tilted her head to the side, as if waiting for the pair top say something.

"We're here to see Erik Vivas, ma'am.", Lucy spoke up softly.

"Names?", the nurse asked.

"Lucy Heartphilia and Macbeth.", Lucy replied politely,"Macbeth doesn't have a last name, ma'am."

The nurse nodded and gestured for the pair to follow her, after exiting the lobby the duo followed her through a serious of hallways. The pair noticed that they all looked the same. White, white, and look, more white. No paintings hung from the walls. Not even the random health charts that every hospital seemed to have. Both mentally shrugged, it made no difference to them as long as they got to see Cobra. After what felt like eons to Macbeth and Lucy, the nurse stopped in front of room 45C and turned to them.

"Your friend is right through there, he's awake but he may be a little loopy from the pain meds they gave him after surgery.", the nurse, whose name turned out to be Mira, informed them.

"Surgery? What surgery?", Macbeth questioned, nobody had told them much of anything about what type of injuries he had sustained when he was struck by the truck.

"They had to remove his left eye, it was damaged beyond repair when he went through the windshield", Mira said softly, her voice laced with sympathy for both Macbeth and Lucy. She hated seeing people in pain, but what she hated more was when the family, or in this case, adopted family were told virtually nothing about the status of their siblings. It broke her heart each and every time but sadly it wasn't her place to complain about it. Deciding it was best to leave the pair to see to their friend, Mira bowed politely before excusing herself and heading back towards the lobby.

Lucy grabbed Macbeth's hand before reaching for the doorknob to Cobra's room with the other. After taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. She was greeted with the smirking face of one of her oldest friends. For someone who was supposed to be in pain, he didn't look like he was doing too bad. Especially for a guy who had been hit dead on my a truck a week prior. Lucy couldn't help but stare wide eyed of the bandages that covered half of Cobra's face where his eye had once been.

"You gonna stand there and gawk at me all day, or are you two gonna come here and gimme some love?", Cobra smirked when he noticed the two staring at him as if they'd seen a ghost. They must have been pretty worried about him if this was their first reaction to seeing him after a week. Before now, the doctors wouldn't allow him any visitors until they were sure he was out of the woods. It seemed the minute he was cleared and the two in front of him were informed, they had rushed right over to see him. He couldn't have found himself a better family to call his own.

Snapping out of her trance, Lucy dropped Macbeth's hand before pouncing onto Cobra's bed and burying her face in his neck. She didn't even bother to try to stop her tears from flowing. The past week had felt like an eternity for her, for years her only source of love and companionship had come from the two men in the room and she wasn't ready to lose either one of them just yet. They had so many things they wanted to do and accomplish.

Cobra couldn't help but smile down at the blond in his lap, she really did worry about him too much. She knew he'd gladly take the hit again and again for her as long as she was safe. In the midst of Lucy's crying, he stole a glace over at his adoptive brother who was leaning against the wall across from him. Cobra couldn't help but smile when he saw the rare smile that adorned Macbeth's red painted lips. He really couldn't have hoped to find a better family.

Before long, Mira returned to the room she had left the duo in and slowly opened the door. The sight she was greeted with couldn't have been more wonderful in her eyes. Somehow Cobra had scooted enough to the side so Lucy could lay in between himself and Macbeth. The trio were a massive bundle of tangled limbs as they slept the day away as if nothing could touch them. Smiling softly, Mira entered the room and found an extra blanket and threw it over the sleeping family before turning off the lights. Before she closed the door she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and smile once again at the sleeping family.


End file.
